A silver pair of socks costs $$55$, and a gold sweater costs $$5$. The silver pair of socks costs how many times as much as the gold sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the silver pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $5$ $$55 \div $5 = 11$ The silver pair of socks costs $11$ times as much as the gold sweater costs.